The present invention generally relates to a storage receptacle for smoking material, such as, for example, tobacco or the like, and a system and a method for using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage receptacle that may open on two opposite sides. A bottom end of the storage receptacle may have a first cavity which may store the smoking material. A top end of the storage receptacle may have a second cavity which may store a pipe, a third cavity which may store a lighter and a fourth cavity which may store a cleaning pick. A top cover and a bottom cover may be removed from the top end and the bottom end of the receptacle, respectively.
Storage receptacles which have a cavity for a pipe and an additional cavity for smoking material are commonly known. Smoking a pipe may require certain tools, such as the pipe, and the storage receptacle may store one or more of the tools. Traditionally, the storage receptacle is a pocket-sized rectangular box, and the storage receptacle has a rectangular cavity for storing the smoking material and a cylindrical cavity for storing the pipe. Typically, one side of the storage receptacle has a cover that slides or twists open to reveal the two cavities.
A disadvantage of known storage receptacles is that the storage receptacle does not store all necessary tools for smoking the pipe. The storage receptacle stores the smoking material and the pipe; however, a user must then obtain matches or a lighter, for example. Thus, the user may not be able to smoke the pipe and the smoking material provided by the storage receptacle without the matches or the lighter.
To reduce the size and the weight of the storage receptacle, the pipe stored by the smoking receptacle has a small size. Use of the pipe requires insertion of the pipe into the cavity of the storage receptacle that stores the smoking material to pack the smoking material into the small pipe. For the smoking material to fit into the pipe, the smoking material must have a small size because the pipe has a small size. However, the smoking material is typically larger in size and is generally sold fresh and uncut. If the smoking material is bulky or leafy, the smoking material may not fit into the pipe. Thus, another disadvantage of known storage receptacles is that the storage receptacle does not provide a way to break and/or to divide the smoking material into smaller sizes.
Yet another disadvantage of known smoking receptacles is difficulty that is encountered to clean the pipe after use of the pipe. The smoking material burned during use of the pipe accumulates in the pipe and must be removed before the pipe receives fresh smoking material. A user may strike the pipe against a hard surface to remove the charred material. However, hitting the pipe on the hard surface may damage the pipe.
Therefore, a smoking receptacle having a storage cavity for a lighter, matches or other flame generating device is desirable. Further, a smoking receptacle having a way to grind, to divide and/or to separate the smoking material into a smaller size that may fit into the pipe is desirable. Still further, a smoking receptacle that stores a cleaning tool to remove charred material from the pipe is desirable.